On-chip polarization beam splitters (PBS) are utilized in optical communications and quantum cryptography. PBS's are utilized to split (separate) an incident beam into two beams having differing properties, e.g., polarizations. However, PBSs, such as various types of silicon photonic PBSs, have issues relating to ease of fabrication and effects thereof on operation of the PBS, operational bandwidth, etc.